


Darrells now a Lakewood Loser

by Pipecleaner



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Lakewood Darrell AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipecleaner/pseuds/Pipecleaner
Summary: Darrell is pretty much sick and tired of working at Boxmores. It leads him to inquire elsewhere- perhaps at the bodega across the street?





	Darrells now a Lakewood Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the AU https://asklakewooddarrell.tumblr.com/ !  
> This is just pretty much to help me flesh out the backstory, write down future events, and go into more detail for the ask blog, so expect a lot of chapters and junk because I'll be doing them side by side

His body is sent skidding across the concrete; it bounces along the crosswalk, once, twice, a third time- before the red bot finally comes to a stop just inches from the gigantic front doors of Boxmore's.

Darrell pushes himself to his feet- it seems to be way more of a difficult task than it should be, and he realizes it's because his left arm is back in the parking lot of the bodega. That's another thing that his creator isn't going to be too happy about.

His remaining hand presses on the door in front of him, almost straining himself to push it open before he steps inside and is met with almost a dozen other models of himself.

They don't pay him any mind as they usually do; they're minding their own business, working the conveyer belt and fixing up the company's boxes as if it were clockwork. Not even one of them so much as gives him a glance, though it's not like he was going to return the action if they did.

He makes his way through the next set of rooms- stepping passed Ernesto after Ernesto, stepping over Jethros, and as he hears the familiar cackling of his younger sister Shannon, Darrell finds himself shying away from the sound of her. Any other given day he would have stood toe to toe with her, spitting back any insult that she fired at him as just the usual comical banter between siblings-but he knows she'd take one look at his broken and defeated form and rub it in his face until she was out of breath, and he wouldn't have any viable comebacks to defend his pride.

He doesn’t want her inevitable verbal assault to complement the physical one that he'd just received over at Gar's, so Darrell keeps his footing light near where he knew Shannon resided and continues his journey to his dad's office.

Lord Boxman always liked mission reports and anything related- even if it was just something as simple as the sick burn that one of his bots fired at those Lakewood losers, because his boss thrived off of their suffering to any degree. Darrell would have to make something up this time... he hadn't even so much as thrown out a cool one-liner or landed a simple punch on any of the workers over at the plaza.

In fact, he'd gotten his head handed to him by literally just _one_ of the bodega residents. The weakest one at that- _K.O. A level 0.1._

A level 0.1 had sent him flying back to the front doors of the factory he lived with just one uppercut. That's never happened to him before... he's quite literally never gotten his ass kicked that brutally and that quickly by someone as a weak as K.O. It was pathetic and insulting to Lord Boxman himself that he'd created such a failure of a robot.

Thoughts similar to those ones continue to swirl around in his thoughts, and Darrell attempts to hide his missing left arm behind his back as he pushes his way into his dad's office with a faux sense of pride.

Boxman pays him little mind as he enters, keeping his back to Darrell as he continues to peep out of his window through a small crack in his blinds, no doubt attention directed on the ones across the way at the plaza.

Darrell gulps nervously- that meant his dad had seen everything that just transpired across the street, so his attempts to sugarcoat his beatdown were going to be futile.

"Hi, dad!" The red bot still begins, a genuine sense of excitement lacing his words. Maybe his dad would be understanding and compassionate- everyone has their off days!

Lord Boxman clears his throat, turning his attention away from the plaza as he closes the blinds, but his back still remains facing him. It makes Darrell a bit nervous when he can't see and read his dad's expression- he's not sure how to gauge this encounter.

"Oh Darrell... Darrell, Darrell, Darrell..." Boxman repeats a few times over, leaning back comfortably in his chair, though he still has yet to face his robot, "That was... that whole thing... not good." Darrell can hear his father tap his fingers against the armrest of his chair, perhaps impatiently, as he seems to pick and choose his next words carefully.

"Should I have sent your sister? Or even Raymond?" There's a certain tone that Boxman is taking with him, and it's unbelievably patient and calm. Somehow that stings more.

"Jethro could have gotten farther than that!" He adds, and Darrell finds his forced smile fading. He is just a simple 1.0 robot- bound to make mistakes and fail to level 0's. Of course his father should have sent someone that wasn't him- but... he's expendable. There are hundreds of him, and more are being manufactured almost every minute- so it's not like Lord Boxman had anything to lose by sending him out to wreak havoc. It practically didn't cost him anything, and it seemed that he didn't have any emotional attachments to the Darrells he'd lost, either.

"Uh, sorry... dad..." He's at a loss for words, rubbing the arm that he'd gotten ripped from him  sheepishly, and his pulls his attention from his dad's back because he figures he isn't going to turn around to face him.

It's quiet between them now- Darrell doesn't have anything to say to stick up for himself and Lord Boxman has just simply resorted to upset and drawn-out sighs.

Some shifting brings Darrell's attention back up to his dad, though, but he frowns when he catches sight of a little remote in his hands. It seems their conversation is over.

"Just don't fail me next time." Boxman says simply, clicking the button on said remote, and Darrell doesn't even bother reacting as the tiled square beneath his feet disappears and he's sent plummeting into the bowels of the Boxmore factory.

Robotic limbs go about their job of disassembling him piece by piece during his descent; a claw reaches out from the wall and begins to unscrew the glass brain from his head, and Darrell simply just blinks and suddenly he's back in his father's office with the help of a mechanical apparatus dropping him down from the ceiling, his personality and memories being downloaded almost instantaneously into a fresh, clean robot body.

It's time for second chances- for a fresh new start.

A very fresh new start.

Darrell grins wide as he salutes to his dad, despite knowing he wouldn't turn around in his chair to witness it, and clears his throat.

"I won't let you down this time! I promise!"


End file.
